Poet or bandit deleted chapter! and announcement for the sequel
by a ship nerd
Summary: A chapter I had Planed to publish but decided not to. It may explain a few things however. Please Read and Review!


**Not sure what i was going to put here… it was a work in progress...**

The second thing I noticed was the door opening with Chase and a dalmatian walking in. I believe the dally's name was… Marshall, right? They were both talking to each other.

"...why you wanted to check something before we checked up on the pup."

"I had some things I wanted to look over before we came Marshall, (bingo) I want our, guest, here to know what he's up against." After he said this he noticed I was awake and smiled sinisterly. "Well, I got you now Raymond Chandler, I have it all. All the evidence that puts you at the scene of robberies across the nation. You have any idea of how many years you're fac-"

"Let's cut to the chase, Chase," I interrupted keeping my gaze toward the ceiling. "You want me to sit in jail for years because I've robbed stores across the country, I want to get the heck out of dodge right now before _they_ arrive."

"Well you're not getting out of here any time soon, so I guess we will have to wait for _them_ to arrive."

I looked at Chase, I could tell he didn't know who _they_ were, but because I dreaded them he thought he could like them. Foolish pup. He didn't know the half of what he was getting into. But he did have a point, there really was no way I could get out of this one.

"I won't let them take me, dead or alive." I turned to Marshall, stared at him for a moment, then said simply: "Marshall, could you get me a painkiller? It has to be a certain formula, but could you get it for me?"

"Well, considering the fact that I'm your nurse for right now, sure. What do you need?"

"Sodium thiopental, pancuronium bromide, and potassium chloride."

Marshall froze. He was rendered immobile by the shock and horror as to the list of ingredients I had requested. With his jaw hanging slack, he shook his head for a moment, not taking his eyes off me.

"C-Chase, a-as his nurse I'm going to need you to leave."

Chase was shocked. "What? Why-"

"Now. We'll talk more about his punishment when I come back to the waiting room."

"But-"

"Chase," Marshall said firmly. Throughout the years Chase had known Marshall, he had never really gotten mad or angered. Sure there was the time when Marshall ran away because of a misunderstanding. This was anger, mixed with desperation, and confusion. Chase left without a word, and Marshall returned his gaze to me.

I-I can't give you that," he affirmed trying to regain his composure but failing. "If I give you that, you won't walk out of this hospital alive."

I looked away, then turned back to him without a hint of joking. "Maybe that's the point."

…

Marshall walked out of the hospital room, an unreadable expression plastered on his face. He stayed that way all the way down the elevator and back to the waiting room where Ryder and the other pups were, well, waiting.

Chase approached Marshall before he could even get a word out.

"What's so important about those chemicals that I had to leave?" he asked Marshall frustrated mostly because he couldn't gloat to the bandit's face.

"This is much more serious than gloating Chase, those chemicals are what they give to those sentenced to death by lethal injection."

The Paw patrol went deathly silent, no one even dared to breath. The silence was cleared away like a blanket of fog by Ryder.

" Are you saying he's suicidal?"

"It's would appear so."

"But that's impossible," It was Everest speaking, honestly stating a fact of her disbelief. "While he was escaping, he told me that he had been running from some people from the pound. Apparently he was in the pound for too long and they were going to put him down, but he escaped. Why would he want to die now?"

Marshall sighed. "I want to know too Everest, but he won't talk to me. I can't get through to him."

Everest brought a paw to her chin, he had answered her while they were in jail, perhaps he would do it now.

…

My attention was brought to the door as it opened. I was surprised to see Everest walking in first, at the same time though I couldn't help but smile. Without being consciously aware of it, I had started to grow affection for this female husky. She was so kind to me, and she probably was the only one that was overlooking what I had done. She was looking at me for who I was, not what I had done.

But I knew why she was here.

"How are you?" She asked me calmly.

I shook my head. "Not sure, last thing I remember is feeling like an ice sickle before passing out. How'd I get here?"

"You can thank Skye for that. She kept wondering why she kept picking up Everest's signal, so when we got back to the lookout she asked me about it. Turns out you had Everest's collar, and we followed the signal. You almost died of hypothermia."

"How'd Everest get out? I didn't expect you to figure it out this quick."

"When we found out you had her collar, we decided to check the last place she was reported to be. Imagine our surprise when we found her in solitary confinement."

I chuckled at that. It was kind of hilarious really.

Ryder sat at my bed side, we looked at each other

 **And this is where I stopped. This was the original ending I was going to have, and after this sentence that I stopped at is the real ending. But this chapter was going to take place as Chapter 10.**

 **Instead of Poet escaping and the story going on, this was going to be how it ended.**

 **Also, an announcement for the sequel to Poet or bandit. It will be completely different from Poet or bandit. It's name will be Arrival.**

 **Please Review! I cannot emphasize that enough.**

 **Review for the New trailer. I want 3 reviews for the trailer before I start the book, and I want 3 reviews for the First chapter of the new book before I continue. After that I'm fine with one review for one chapter. Ask Questions! Tell me what you think! ANYTHING WILL DO!**

 **also, thank you to Wolfweb 123 for agreeing to edit the book. :)**


End file.
